


Spencer Rolls a Joint

by musicalloss



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, Spencer Reid Fluff, Weed, dr spencer reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalloss/pseuds/musicalloss
Summary: fem!reader and spencer smoke together. very fluffy!! :) also posted on my tumblr @stonedspencerreid
Relationships: Spencer Reid x Reader, Spencer Reid x You - Relationship, Spencer Reid/OC, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Spencer Rolls a Joint

Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting next to his girlfriend in the shade on a warm, sunny summer day. They were sitting comfortably, with her chin resting on his shoulder so she could watch and direct him as he tried to roll his first ever joint.  
“Alright Spence, here’s the grinder.” She reached into her bag and handed him the grinder, getting out the weed, papers, and filters she had bought for Spencer.  
“Usually I make a filter out of some cardboard but because this is your first ever joint I wanted to be fancy and give you the best experience, however I am partial to the old fashion ways of smoking. It brings me back to my teenage years” She said dramatically, gesticulating with her arms as she spoke.  
“I definitely want to hear more about your teenage years.” He said, smirking at her before his face settled back into nervous concentration.  
He opened the grinder, familiar with it after watching his girlfriend smoke on many occasions. She placed weed on the grinder and he started working on it while she procured a paper and placed it onto the rolling tray on their outdoor table.  
Spencer took more weed out to grind and she returned her chin to its place on his shoulder, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. She giggled into his hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.  
Once Spencer was satisfied with the amount of weed he had ground and placed in her little airtight weed container, he opened the box of filters and grabbed one, placing it on the paper she had readied for him. He shook some weed out of the container and onto the folded paper until she nudged him, signaling him to stop.  
“Did you know that Marijuana is the most commonly used psychotropic drug in the united stated, after alcohol? In 2018 more than 11.8 million young adults used marijuana in that past year.” He said as he started rolling the joint.  
He rolled it between his long fingers, a concentrated look on his face. He rolled the non sticky side first and wrapped it a little, bringing it to his lips to lick the end of the paper. Her eyes followed the joint to his lips and focused intensely at his tongue. Once he had finished rolling the joint, she instructed him to pack it a little with a stick, top it off, and twist the top of the paper.  
“You did pretty well for your first time! I would say i’m surprised, but well, you’re a quick learner!” He turned to her and leaned in for a kiss, which she returned happily, humming into the kiss. She pulled away and grabbed a lighter out of her pocket. Turning back to face him with a grin.  
He grinned back and leaned in again, capturing her lips in a long kiss. She pulled away slightly breathless and he pouted at her.  
“Here Spence I have an idea..but I want you to have the first hit.” She handed him the lighter and he picked the joint back up, raising the filter end to his lips and lighting up. He exhaled with a cough...followed by a small coughing fit. She patted his back lightly with a giggle and grabbed the joint from him turning her body so she could face him fully and moving forward so she was practically in his lap.  
“Okay get ready to inhale Spence!” she said, taking a long hit of the joint and inhaling it slightly before leaning forward and placing my lips on his. She exhaled the smoke as he inhaled, waiting a moment before pulling back and allowing him to exhale.  
He coughed slightly but gave her a dopey grin. She took another hit and ghosted it, which never failed to impress Spencer.  
“Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase will you teach me how to do that?” He asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. She smiled at him and nodded beginning to explain how.  
“You wait after the first inhale, get it ready in your mouth and push it out a little with your tongue like this...and then inhale it back in!”  
“Uhhhh okay I’ll try!” he said excitedly, taking the joint from her and inhaling some, he tried pushing the smoke out a little but wound up sending it way to far out. He gave a frustrated huff and went in for another hit, quickly erupting into a coughing fit.  
“Spencer! You can’t take hits one after another like that you’re not used to it yet!” She rubbed his back as he coughed and gave him a stern look. He pouted back at her and flopped back against the couch with an agitated sigh.  
She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss and plucked the joint from his fingers, taking a long drag and inhaling deeply. She exhaled the smoke slowly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to rest on the couch.  
Spencer sat up, eying her exposed neck before he attached his lips to her pulse point, sucking lightly. She groaned and tilted her head to allow him to trail kisses along her neck, leaving the occasional mark.  
She took another hit of the joint, turning to face him and press her lips against his again. She exhaled the smoke into his mouth and he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger to deepen the kiss.  
They broke away leaving a cloud of smoke in between them, Spencer coughing lightly. He took the joint out of her hand, still determined to ghost properly.  
“Okay Spence, before you try again why don’t you watch yourself in my phone camera this time? It helps a lot with timing.” She said, grabbing her phone from the table and opening the camera app before passing it to Spencer. He held the phone steady in one hand and raised the joint to his lips with his other, taking a moderately sized hit. He opened his mouth and allowed some smoke to pour out before inhaling quickly.  
“Spencer!! That was so good!” She exclaimed.  
“I can do better!” He said stubbornly, disappointed that his ghost didn’t look as cool as hers. She grabbed the joint from him before he could try to take another hit too soon and ghosted it perfectly, giving Spencer a smug, but dopey grin.  
The weed was definitely hitting both of them, particularly Spencer. His eyes were glazed over and red and he had started to whistle “like a disney princess.” He tried to reach for the joint again but she held it away from him, giving him a disapproving look.  
“Spencer as much as I want you to get the perfect ghost, I think you’ve already taken your last hit.” She said, pointedly. He whined in response but didn’t say anything so she knew he agreed with her.  
She finished off the joint only showing off a little bit. Spencer grabbed her bag and helped her pack everything up and bring it inside before he flopped down on the couch.  
She returned from the kitchen with snacks and drinks, Dr. Pepper for herself and ginger ale for Spencer. (He prefers a more healthy option when drinking soda, and she has been limiting his caffeine consumption especially in the afternoons.) Spencer was flipping through tv channels, looking for something we could watch casually. He lit up when he saw her enter the room, motioning for her to come sit next to him.  
She placed the cans and snack bowls on the coffee table and plopped down in her seat, leaning into Spencer as she cracked open her soda. He found the NatGeo channel and looked at her to see if she would be ok watching another nature documentary.  
“Spencer I will never get tired of watching documentaries as long as you’re here.” She said, grabbing the remote from him and playing the documentary.  
“Goldfish!! My favorite! Did you know that goldfish crackers have been available in different forms since 1962. Only 40% of the crackers have the indented eye and smile. There are about 142 billion goldfish crackers produced yearly, which means about 56,800,000,000 crackers actually smile back each year.” Spencer rambled excitedly, grabbing the goldfish bowl and beginning to snack. She giggled at him and grabbed a couple goldfish for herself, content to sit peacefully with her love.


End file.
